


Uneasy Hearts...

by lamellae



Series: DGD [2]
Category: Dance Gavin Dance (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, RPF, sorry that this exists lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamellae/pseuds/lamellae
Summary: Old friends reconnect.





	Uneasy Hearts...

Jon had spent most of his free afternoon and evening where he was, at that moment: watching 80s movies, splayed on his couch. Hours prior, his cat had passed out in his lap, cementing him into his current position, half-prone, his own head and arms laid in Tilian’s lap. The latter man had been keeping his eyes mostly on his phone, interjecting at his favorite parts in some film or another, but otherwise staying silent. Jon felt it was comfy, and endearing, even if it was a little annoying that Tilian couldn’t keep his concentration on the movie for more than a few seconds. But he wasn’t too beat up about it.

Jon was keeping his eyes on the TV, arms crossed, keeping plenty warm through the evening chill in his hoodie. He had started to doze off every few moments, and was keen to, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He thought, at first, it might’ve been Tilian (who else would text him this late at night?), trying to be cute, if kind of annoying, by messaging him even while they were, well, literally touching. But Tilian didn’t look down at Jon, or make some goofy comment, or anything. So what might have become irritation at Tilian acting weird became confusion, until Jon actually took out his phone.

It was a message from Kurt, of all people.

It wasn’t as if Jon was particularly surprised. Around a week ago, they did a festival, and Kurt and his crew were all there, too. Kurt had seemed to be, as usual, in a great mood, and all around his chipper self. That was, until the last few hours of the festival, for reasons Jon wasn’t sure of. But he didn’t want to pry. Kurt was his friend, but he knew Kurt had closer friends. Maybe he’d messaged him about some grievance from the festival? Or maybe just to hang out. Jon opened up the message.

“Hey!! Hows it going?? :D”

“fine bro. hbu”

“Im good Im good!”

A pause. Jon couldn’t really think of anything to say in response. Kurt sent another message.

“Great show btw!! You guys sounded amazing.”

“thanks, you too”

Another pause.

“I uh I guess I wanted to ask u kind of a weird question? If thats ok??”

Jon was taken aback somewhat.

“uh sure”

“Sorry if this is rude but I was wondering if you and tilian are a thing?? :/”

Jon felt his toes go cold. He tilted his phone out of Tilian’s view. Not like the other man was paying attention anyway, but Jon didn’t want Tilian to worry.

“uhhh lol what makes u ask that”

“Well I saw you guys acting kinda weird backstage when we were at that festival… like… I dunno?? Like you were dating??? Sorry if thats too personal or weird or whatever.”

Jon pried his mind for what exactly Kurt could be talking about. Then, he realized the likely culprit:

If it was backstage, it must have been only one particular event. The band was performing right after Kurt’s, so they were backstage, preparing just as Kurt and his band came off. Jon and Tilian had squirreled themselves away from view, or so they thought, behind piles of speakers, monitors, and other equipment, shielded from prying eyes by tall dividing curtains. They heard nobody around them—the backstage area was sparse, and quite large in actuality, even though the space directly behind the stage appeared to hide no secrets. It wasn’t as if they were doing anything particularly damning, Jon recalled—nothing gross, not even kissing. The crucial detail was in how they had, in a moment of mutual anxiety over the impending performance, and other usual woes, taken to this private space to just hold each other. It was quiet, and warm, and comforting, and exactly what they needed in that moment—but Jon realized now that Kurt must’ve been looking for them; they’d timed it spectacularly poorly, right before the end of the other performer’s set. Kurt must have wanted to say hi, to give them good luck, and his curiosity got the better of him, peering accidentally into that private moment. At least he did so with enough grace that neither Jon nor Tilian had noticed, Jon supposed.

Kurt continued.

“Like when you were hugging I guess?? In a more than friends way. I havent told anybody anything. You have 100% no judgment from me. I was just wondering.”

That was definitely what Jon was thinking about. No use denying what Kurt saw—that’d be shitty, and kind of weird, since it really _did_ happen. How else would one explain it though? Just two bros platonically hugging each other, petting their hair, gently reassuring each other, alone? Jesus, no one would believe that.

Jon mulled on it for a moment before replying. He supposed after everything they’d gone through, he could try and be honest with Kurt. After all, he’d kept enough secrets for the other man.

“uhh lol well yeah that happened i guess. so i mean kinda”

Jon cringed internally at that. He just prayed he wasn’t going to regret being honest.

“Ohhhhh ok!!”

“keep it a fucking secret”

“Of course!!!! Ill be honest with you lol I didnt know you were gay.”

“i mean idk if i am”

“You dont know lol??”

Jon agreed with Kurt’s implication that saying that _was_ kind of stupid. Kurt continued.

“Ill tell you a secret too. I like dudes too lol. Like not exclusively but yknow. idk if thats a surprise… “

To Jon, in that moment, it was.

“oh ok. cool i guess”

_Okay, that was for sure kind of an assholish reply._

“:/ Well I only brought it up because, well idk, I guess Ill tell you now. Nothing to lose!!!

Sorry again if this is weird…

You know Ive always had a crush on you right??

Well maybe not lol :P

I mean not so much now…

But when I saw you guys I got reminded of it so youve just been on my mind :/

I hope thats not super weird… youre still my friend man no matter what

Idk

Ugh sorry?

I guess my real question is if youre interested at all maybe we could hook up??? Nothing serious!!

Lol

But actually :(

Just uh let me know

Sorry again if that was weird!!!!

See you around lol”

After parsing through the sudden onslaught of messages, Jon let his brain catch up. He reached up to tug on Tilian’s sleeve, pulling the latter man’s attention down, away from his phone.

Tilian put his hand on Jon’s arm. He raised his brows in concern. Evidently, Jon had a worrying expression. “Hey?”

“Hey. Uh, so, something weird,” Jon started.

“What now?” Tilian sounded immediately irritated. “ _Another_ dude in Florida do something fucked up? You don’t have to show me every time and ask if I know him,” he said, looking only very mildly amused.

“No—what, no? No. I just uh, I’ve been texting Kurt. It’s, fuck it, I’ll just show you.”

He handed his phone up to Tilian, after scrolling up to the beginning of the conversation. Tilian let out a small laugh after quickly reading through the beginning.

“Why didn’t you lie to him?”

Jon covered his face in his sleeved hands. “I don’t know. Don’t ask me.”

Tilian continued to read. He let a smile creep onto his face. He handed Jon back his phone.

“Well?” Tilian looked down at Jon, who peeked out one wide eye from behind his hands.

“Well, what?” Jon muttered in response.

“You’re interested, right?”

Jon sighed. Tilian continued.

“If you weren’t interested, you would’ve just told him no, right?”

Jon groaned. “Don’t act like you know what I know as if _I_ know what I know.”

“Well I—I know what _I_ know. You want my two cents, obviously. Otherwise you wouldn’t’ve showed me that, dude.”

“Fine. Shoot.”

“I’m fine if you wanna experiment with other dudes. Not in like a weird, ‘haha, it’s fine, but I’m secretly into it’, kind of thing, I don’t play that game—”

Jon groaned. “Thanks for the reassurance, bro.”

“Seriously, you asshole. I think it’s okay. It could help the both of us, y’know, with experience, especially since I don’t really wanna be with other dudes anyway. Plus, I know Kurt wouldn’t hurt you. Especially if he knows about us. That’s all I’m worried about.”

Jon met Tilian’s eyes, looking at them intently for a good moment. He pushed down an impending feeling of emotionality at Tilian’s roundabout display of affection. It took a good amount of effort to maintain his neutral expression.

“Oh, fuck off. You didn’t have to be weird about it.”

Tilian furrowed his brows. “Whad’you mean? _I_ thought I was being pretty cool-headed,” he responded, with an air of self-importance.

“Didn’t you say something fucked up about exactly this? You’re _actually_ secretly into this, aren’t you? Did you bribe Kurt into this? Fucked up, man,” Jon said, with a laugh.

Tilian groaned, pushing at him playfully. “No, jesus, fuck off! I’m being serious. I didn’t fucking _bribe_ him. Just go fuck him and learn something from it.”

“That’s _exactly_ what you want me to do, huh?” Jon grinned like the asshole he knew he was being.

Tilian placed his hands under Jon’s arms, pulling him up into a hug from behind. The cat remained comatose in Jon’s lap. Jon opened his mouth to protest, but any retort was silenced by a rough squeeze from Tilian. He rest his head in the crook of Jon’s neck, nuzzling into him warmly. Jon warmed at the touch.

Tilian lowered both his pitch and volume, making Jon shiver at the sensation. “Just go and do something fun, for you, okay? Like I said, it might be good for us. I care about you, even if this _is_ some silly shit.”

Jon gazed vaguely at the wall in front of him.

“Fine. I’ll think about it.”

Tilian gave him another, affirming squeeze, forcing a wheeze out of Jon. This time, the cat awoke, and seeing the threat upon his owner, decided to enact a violent revenge.

Jon told him he was lucky to get away with his face intact. Tilian was less amused.

* * *

Jon did indeed think about it. It stuck in his mind for days, intruding on his thoughts at every hour. He didn’t exactly know why—he couldn’t really put it into words. He knew he didn’t have feelings for Kurt—and it wasn’t like how it was with Tilian, Jon knew _for sure_ that he didn’t have feelings, this time. They were just friends. Definitely just friends. But it kept coming back, the thought that it might at least be a learning experience. Plus, he could always say no. Eventually, however, he texted Kurt back.

So, there he was, chilling out at the end of Kurt’s couch, watching a movie.

It was some mature animated movie they’d both agreed upon—some violence to catch their attention, but more than enough cute stuff to maintain it. Kurt said something about not having seen it before, but the way he smiled before certain scenes keyed Jon into the fact that he definitely had. Not that Jon minded. At least it made Jon less worried about it being actually terrible.

They had played some games earlier, plowed through an embarrassing amount of snacks, and caught up over a few hours. Jon was glad to know Kurt had been doing alright for himself, had some career successes, even if he seemed blatantly distracted throughout their conversations. Jon could see Kurt’s eyes drifting over himself, to Jon’s hands, over his face. He wasn’t quite sure how he never noticed this about Kurt before, but it was at least obvious now. Especially with how he was acting.

Kurt had originally seated himself at the opposite end of the couch, but every time he got up to attend to some task or another, Jon had become aware of him scooting minutely closer upon his return. Which was alright, or nice, even—Jon knew it was just Kurt trying to get more comfortable, ease them into whatever was ahead of them. In any case, Jon was starting to pay less attention to the movie as it went on, because of this.

His eyes kept on drifting back over to Kurt (now seated only about a foot away from Jon), who although in his usual relaxed attire (he even wore one of his nearly-shredded pairs of jeans), clearly meticulously groomed for the night. His beard was short, the edges trimmed up nicely. His hair, although he’d let it grow out longer than usual, was neat, and soft, pulled gently behind his ears. Jon figured in his head that Kurt was probably worried about compensating for Tilian being, well, Tilian. Not that Jon cared much—he didn’t really pay attention to other guys much anyway, enough to build up a preference that _wasn’t_ Tilian. Kurt just looked like, well, Kurt. Though from his perspective, he couldn’t figure out why Kurt developed a crush on Jon in the first place. Maybe his standards were just lower than Jon expected—he hadn’t even bothered to shave, tonight, himself. Upon realizing he was staring, Jon pried his eyes back to the movie.

It was suddenly clear that he didn’t quite know what was going on in the film. People were fighting, blood was everywhere. There were animals running all over the place. Jon knew he must have missed more of the movie than he realized. Kurt appeared to have caught Jon’s expression in the moment, especially noticing his confusion. He smiled, gesturing to the TV.

“Y’know, I’ve—this part is kind of funny. Those little dudes from earlier, there’s so many of them, you’d think they’d know their strength in numbers and deal with the humans on their own. Why bother having this big fight, when they can like, World War Z zombie this shit and take down the bad guys? _That_ would be a kickass movie.”

Jon was both amused at the sudden comment and a little secondhand embarrassed at Kurt’s dorky, stupid joke. He let out a short, confused laugh, causing Kurt to blush from embarrassment himself. The awkwardness seemed to get to Kurt, and he started laughing, Jon shoving his shoulder playfully. Kurt pushed back, scooting closer in the movement. This back and forth continued, them both laughing through the play-fighting.

“Fuck off,” Jon chuckled, pushing at Kurt.

“It was _funny_ , okay!”

“That was _not_ fucking funny!”

Kurt could barely get the words out through his laughter. “ _You_ fuck off!”

It reminded Jon of when they were younger, making a deep, strong feeling rise up in his throat. He pushed it down, eyeing Kurt’s smiling face through their pulled punches and pushes.

“Remind me not to watch movies with you, again, funnyman,” Jon remarked, with a shove.

Kurt beamed. “What, too scared of my masterful humor? Are you afraid of my _power_?”

“If that’s ‘masterful humor’, I don’t wanna know what you think is bad humor.”

“Oh, I can show you some unfunny shit—"

“Hey,” Jon muttered suddenly, grabbing at the edges of Kurt’s sleeves, silencing them both, holding him still for a moment. The latter swayed for a moment, and let out a small laugh in surprise, energy still high. “Come here,” Jon continued.

Jon pulled at him slightly, but after a split second, Kurt’s energy overcame Jon’s hold on him, forcing their lips together a little harder than either expected. Jon noted the prickly sensation of Kurt’s beard, and how dry the other man’s lips were—but he was warm, which was delightful, and the sensation of his body close to Jon’s own caused his heart to skip a beat.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away, eyes averted, muttering out an almost imperceivable _sorry_ , apparently out of some well-worn habit. Jon responded by pulling him closer by his arms, Kurt’s legs clumsily ending up almost in Jon’s lap. They kissed again, more carefully this time. Kurt seemingly now understanding that this was alright, and very much so welcome, placed a warm hand to Jon’s side. As their lips met, over and over, Jon could feel Kurt’s hand wandering, over his chest, down his side, over his thighs. It was apparent how excited Kurt had been for this moment. Jon let out a soft sigh, feeling Kurt’s smile against his lips.

Jon, meanwhile, explored on his own, feeling under Kurt’s shirt, at his soft middle and chest. Kurt reddened at the touch, but continued nonetheless. Jon felt his heart racing in his chest, and came to the sudden, alarming realization that, _fuck_ , he did find dudes hot now, not even just Tilian (who he thought _anyone_ could recognize as being pretty hot). Features he would’ve thought nothing of before—in this instance, Kurt’s overall form, his body hair, the size and shape of his arms, how well his beard framed his face—were suddenly very, very enticing. With the latter man’s exciting warmth and touch, Jon knew his apprehension had all but left him. He didn’t need to see it to know he was at least a little hard, and his suspicions were affirmed by Kurt sneakily pressing his knee, albeit gently, right against Jon’s dick.

The sensation of the moment suddenly felt very overwhelming. Jon felt like his mind was starting to fry, his thoughts fizzling out into nothingness every few moments. A sharp wave of anxiety rose up inside him, forcing him to turn his head and softly push Kurt away in a quick movement. Jon closed his eyes, holding his breath, his hand gripped tightly to the neck of Kurt’s shirt. Kurt sat still, almost fully on top of Jon now, breathing quietly.

Kurt leaned back, placing his hand on top of Jon’s. “You—you okay?” He brushed some loose strands of hair back behind his ears.

“Yeah, I—” Jon swallowed, finally exhaling. “That was just a little much.”

“Okay,” Kurt gently replied, removing his hand, sitting back on his heels. Jon released his grip. “That’s totally okay.” He leaned over to stop the movie, and turn off the TV. Jon pulled his legs up to his chest, calming his breaths, before meeting Kurt’s eyes once more. He swallowed, letting out a breath.

A small smile came to Kurt’s face. “You, uh,” he started, eyes flicking away for a moment, before gazing back to Jon once more. “You wanna keep going?”

“I think so? I just—I dunno,” Jon grimaced slightly, trailing off.

“Well—okay, I’ll give you a minute. I’ll be in my room when—or, I guess, _if_ — if, you feel ready,” Kurt said, rising gently, placing a hand on Jon’s shoulder as he passed by him on the couch.

“Okay,” Jon mumbled, looking up at the other man vaguely. He watched as Kurt stepped out of the room, into his own.

Jon gazed around the room. Posters for movies and games dotted the walls. Shelves were lined with records, games, and movies. A guitar leaned somewhat haphazardly on an amp at the other end of the room. Jon thought that Kurt’s living room reflected his personality almost perfectly. He wondered what his own home showed to other people, about himself.

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

He stood, and paused, before following after Kurt.

 _Is my life just going to be like_ this _from now on?_

Upon opening the door, Jon peered into Kurt’s room—just as idiosyncratic as the rest of his home, full of posters, and media, and toys. But it was warm, and welcoming, with dark walls, dark carpeting, and Kurt, resting in his bed, on his phone, nestled in dark sheets. Jon noticed he was fully clothed, still.

After closing the door, Jon came up to the bed, settling next to Kurt. He gently pried Kurt’s phone out of his hands, then wrapped his arms around the other man, into a tight hug. Kurt let out a low sigh.

“You okay?” Kurt placed his hand on the back of Jon’s head. “This okay?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Kurt moved to kiss Jon again, before sitting up. Jon followed after him, meeting his lips once more. Jon pulled up on Kurt’s shirt, removing it with a degree of desperation, before running his hands through Kurt’s hair. Kurt let out a laugh, before helping Jon with his shirt as well.

“So, you uh,” he said with a wide smile, “you don’t _know_ if you’re gay?”

Jon sighed, pausing his motions, letting his hands rest in Kurt’s. He looked right at him, blushing hard. “Listen, I—I’ve had a lot of shit going on for a while now.”

“Alright man, whatever,” he grinned, “just sayin’, you seem to be having fun.“

Jon exhaled, allowing Kurt to push him over gently, and pull off his jeans, and boxers. He felt somewhat vulnerable, so he rolled over to his side. He watched Kurt lean over to the dresser next to the bed, retrieving something from the drawer. Gazing over him, Jon felt his heartbeat pick up again—Kurt _was_ pretty hot, he supposed. His mind drifted—well, not as much as Tilian, of course. His train of thought was interrupted by Kurt meeting his lips again, leaning into him with more force. Jon opened his mouth with the intent to speak, but Kurt took the opportunity, forcing his tongue in, inducing a soft moan from the other man.

Kurt separated from him for a moment. “Still okay?” Some of his hair had fallen forward again, covering part of his face. Jon gazed at him—he thought it looked cute, framing his face handsomely. The other man brushed it back behind his ear.

Jon blinked, and nodded. Kurt pulled off his jeans, shifting around Jon, settling behind him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Jon, feeling him warmly, then grabbed at his cock. Jon let out a small breath at the sensation; Kurt responded with a light kiss to his back. Kurt’s hand drifted lower, prepping Jon, his other laid lightly against Jon’s middle.

Jon felt his own hand grasp at Kurt’s. They were both sweaty as hell. “Be, be careful, okay? I haven’t done this a lot, uh… “

Kurt let out a careful breath behind Jon. “Y-yeah, of course.”

Jon felt Kurt’s hands leave his body (he suppressed the urge to reach back around for the other man, out of need for warmth), and heard what he figured must have been the quiet opening of a condom.

“You good?”

Jon grunted in affirmation. Kurt shifted around Jon once more, placing one of his legs over Jon’s lower one, and lifting Jon’s other leg up around his own hip—now, he had full access. Jon glared up at Kurt, gritting his teeth in pain from the movement.

“What the _fuck_ is _up_ with you people and your fucked up positions?”

Kurt let out a snort. “It’s—it’s just,” he laughed, “it lets me see more of you, is all—”

Jon sighed, reddening at the remark. Kurt stifled his giggles.

And as gently as the rest of him, Kurt entered, and, using Jon’s hips as leverage, pulled the latter man more firmly onto his cock (forcefully bringing a held breath violently out of the other man), before slowly picking up pace. Jon held fast to Kurt’s sheets as he felt waves of arousal flow through his body.

Jon finally supposed he understood the purpose of the position—Kurt had a great deal of force in using Jon’s leg as leverage, and _god_ , being fucked so hard like that felt so good—that, and seeing Kurt’s obvious desperation break through his calm demeanor, in his sudden aggression, and the rough grip he had on Jon’s hip, made Jon suddenly aware of how heavily his heart was beating in his chest. He moved with Kurt’s rhythm, pushing against him in kind.

It felt similar, but different—which Jon simultaneously realized was very obvious, chiding himself. Kurt wasn’t as rough, but he very quickly figured out exactly the right spot to get Jon to begrudgingly whine, and Jon wasn’t exactly aware of it, but he himself might have whispered some _mores_ and _harders_ in his haze, at that. And when Kurt grabbed Jon’s cock and worked him in kind, Jon suddenly felt very spoiled. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but it was definitely new. He found himself pulling hard at the sheets, letting out soft breaths in between thrusts.

“You okay,” Kurt breathed, low and soft, “this okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

Kurt smiled with a sigh, gazing down lovingly at Jon.

“… hah, so cute.”

Jon felt his heart race at the comment, blushing hard. Kurt continued, hitting Jon deep, and hard, and _fuck_ if it didn’t hurt like hell, and Jon already felt so sore, and being fucked so hard like this felt so bad, but the feeling of fullness, and hitting his prostate so intensely felt _so_ nice, and Kurt’s hand around his cock was so warm—Jon felt like he was going to fucking pass out, he was so turned on from being so used, and so loved in that moment.

Jon came quickly after, most of it ending up on himself, and on the sheets. Kurt picked up his pace, grabbing hard at Jon’s leg and side, until finally coming himself with a shudder, and a sharp breath. He pulled out, cleaning up the condom, before flopping down beside Jon. The latter shakily positioned himself onto his back, feeling incredibly warm, pained, and spent. He kept his eyes closed tight, hands over his face—his head was spinning, like he was in a whirlpool. As he cooled, he felt Kurt’s welcome arms around his chest. Kurt kissed gently at his neck and jaw, grounding Jon back down, and after a pause, Jon turned to him, returning the affection, meeting his lips softly.

Jon pulled himself deeper into the hug, resting his head below Kurt’s chin. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. Kurt pulled his comforter over the two of them, taking Jon into a warm hug.

Jon spoke up after a bit of silence, clearing his throat. “That was really good… just, just so you know.”

Kurt let out a soft chuckle. “Well, I’m glad for that.”

Jon stared at Kurt’s chest, eyeing its rise and fall with the latter’s breathing. He felt a warm self-consciousness come up from his gut.

“I don’t, like—I don’t know if I feel—”

“Oh, shut up, I know. It’s just sex. I’m just glad you wanted it, too. I appreciate it.”

“Okay, okay,” Jon breathed out a laugh. Kurt’s warmth was threatening to knock him out. He even felt himself doze off for a few seconds before Kurt’s voice brought him back up to consciousness.

“So, uh… _are_ you and Tilian a thing?”

Jon took a big breath in, then out.

“… yeah, I mean, we don’t really call it anything. But yeah.”

Kurt chuckled. “I guess if it had to be anyone, it would be Tilian. Honestly, you have no hard feelings from me. That dude is hot.”

Jon let out a snort.

“You’ve seriously liked me for that long?”

“I mean… well, yeah. I let it go after I realized you probably weren’t down,” Kurt sighed with a smile, though in a way that seemed almost wistful to Jon, “I mean, I tried to like, flirt, I guess, haha, and even if you _were_ gay, you definitely weren’t into me, so… I dropped it. And until I saw you guys, it never came back to my mind. I’m glad we finally hooked up—I don’t have to wonder, anymore.“

“Oh. I mean, I guess. I never noticed it, honestly.”

“I figured, haha,” Kurt followed with a sigh.

Jon winced internally. _Was that mean to say?_ “S-sorry, y’know. I, I mean, like, I liked the sex, I just—”

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize. Again, you have Tilian—Tilian!” He laughed. “It’s not hard to fall for that dude. You’re fine, man. I’m not mad or anything.”

Kurt sighed, and continued.

“Thank you, though. I really so mean it.”

Jon swallowed. “Yeah. No, uh, no problem.”

Jon still felt a lingering discomfort, but he tamped it down. After a few minutes, anyway, Kurt had passed out, breathing slowly and softly. Jon watched the rise and fall of his chest again.

There was an undeniable, anxious feeling of attachment to Kurt resting softly in Jon’s heart, at least in that moment. But—and this comforted him—it wasn’t exactly the same as how he felt for Tilian, whose own weird particularities had laid in Jon’s mind the entire night. And though he was being held, pleasantly tight and warm, in the moment, he wished it was Tilian with his arms around Jon.

But he was glad for Kurt. Kurt really bared his whole heart to him, just for this. There was nothing superficial there.

Jon was going to think about this for a while.

If his life _was_ going to be like this, from hereon—well, he supposed, that might just be okay.


End file.
